


Best when it's the four of us

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We all make this work, along with our blinks… This is only possible because we’re at our best when it’s the four of us.” Jennie frowned and shook her head right after saying that. “No, scratch that,” she whispered, then corrected herself. “We are our best selves when it’s the four of us.”//Wherein Jennie needs some reassurance, and her three bandmates are ready to comfort her as much as she wants.





	Best when it's the four of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can also find this story in my Twitter, @LiStrange2, where I'll probably post more Blackpink AUs in the future apart from talking about them almost all day long, so if you wish, you can go, check it and follow me for more content.

“Okay, enough Internet for today,” Jisoo whispered before snatching Jennie’s phone and turning it off, noticing the subtle way in which the younger girl’s hands trembled. After leaving the phone upon her nightstand, she sat down next to Jennie, on their queen-sized hotel bed, while asking, “what’s wrong, Jendeukie?”

Jennie sighed, shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her thumbs before answering. “Nothing, everything's fine.”

Jisoo hummed as she rested her head on Jennie’s left shoulder, inhaling a little of the fruity scent of the shampoo that Jennie had used around an hour prior. “You don’t have to lie to me, to  _ any  _ of us, you know?” she said, her voice a tranquil whisper.

Silence fell upon them for various minutes, which felt like an eternity for both of them, and Jisoo, sensing Jennie’s unease by the way her hands kept on shaking, slowly placed her left hand over Jennie’s right one and intertwined their fingers.

“It’s nothing important, I promise,” but the way her voice wavered slightly gave impossibly away what was already obvious: that it was important since it had unsettled Jennie. “Okay, fine… It’s just that I have noticed a large of unpleasant comments in my latest Instagram posts, that’s it, nothing to worry about.”

The older Kim grimaced as she asked, “are people calling you names, saying that you’re lazy and that you shouldn’t be in the group if you’re not give your all, again?” By the way Jennie gasped imperceptibly yet evidently, she knew her guesses were correct.

“I suppose I still haven’t learnt how to not care about the negative comments after all,” Jennie replied, finishing her statement with a bitter laugh. It had always been like that, some people had been hating her ever since they debuted or even in their pre-debut days.

To see Jennie like that broke Jisoo’s heart to no end, but before she could say something to comfort her companion, a couple of knocks on their room’s door stopped her when she was about to voice out her thoughts.

“Jisoo unnie, Jennie unnie? Can we come in, please?” Rosé asked from the other side of the door, her voice low since it was already late night. Jisoo wasn’t sure if she was imagining things or not by that point, but Rosé sounded somewhat dubious too.

Without uttering a word, but giving Jennie’s cheek a quick kiss, Jisoo untangled her hand from Jennie’s, stood up and marched towards the door, opening it for the group’s maknaes. With only one glance she knew that something was troubling them as well.

Rosé was biting her lower lip down nervously and looking at everything and anything, and Lisa was… Acting quite unlike herself. Her eyes were glued to the floor and she wore a tired and gloomy expression, something odd given her cheerful nature.

Muttering a quiet “thanks”, Rosé stepped in, dragging Lisa with her since they were holding hands. Jisoo quickly closed the door and went back to the spot she had been occupying before the maknaes had entered the room.

“Did something happen to you two?” Jennie asked as Jisoo sat next to her once again. Rosé let go of Lisa and walked towards Jennie, sitting down beside her as well.

“Lisa posted a picture I had taken of her…” Rosé began explaining, looking down to her hands as she played with her fingers nervously. “People began to post comments about how skinny her legs looked, calling her anorexic… Like when we were back in LA?”

Both unnies hummed in thought as they nodded. If Jennie was always haunted by hate for her natural low energy, then Lisa, and Rosé at given times, was haunted by hate for looking skinny depending on the angle. 

“Are you going to erase the photo, or at least achieve it?” Jisoo questioned, to what Lisa shook her head no. Rosé sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumbs, giving away the fact that she knew about Lisa’s decision.

“No, Chaeyoung-ah took that picture while we were on a date together some days ago… It’s special to me, unnie, and I don’t want to erase it from my feed.” Lisa stated, shrugging as she practically threw herself by Jisoo’s unoccupied side.

Everyone shifted their glare from Lisa to Rosé when she exhaled again. “Why did you post that one anyway? This situation could have been easily avoided if—”

“Because you looked so proud and happy when you took that photo,” Lisa said, interrupting Rosé’ mid-sentence and leaving her speechless. The blonde’s expression soon melted into a softer one, fondness evident in her features.

Jisoo and Jennie smiled slightly, knowing very well that Lisa valued every little detail whenever something regarded photography, and that Rosé valued the subtle things that Lisa did which screamt “I love my bandmates” by themselves.

“Well, since this has turned into “loving and appreciating hours”, we should give Jendeukie some as well, since she was down due to some mean comments in her latest posts,” Jisoo chanted innocently, making Lisa and Rosé’s expressions shift drastically in mere seconds.

“Let me guess, people have been leaving comments about your low energy and the usual critiques,” by that point Rosé wasn’t even asking, knowing all too well that she would be correct, which was proven right when both Jisoo and Jennie nodded. 

Lisa grunted and slapped the mattress as she sat down properly, a conflicted expression evident in her face. “Unnie! You shouldn’t take into account those comments. They are so wrong…” She didn’t mean to, but she ended up whispering the last part. However, she locked eyes with Jennie, burning confidence shining with her own as she stated, “without you, Blackpink wouldn’t even exist,” which took Jennie aback since she hadn’t been expecting those words.

Jisoo placed her hand on one of Lisa’s shoulders and smiled fondly at her before turning her head to her left to stare at Jennie, “she’s right. Those comments are simply wrong, basically because unlike us, they don’t know you.” 

“That’s right,” Rosé said, surrounding Jennie with her left arm and pulling her into a side-hug. “We know how hard you try off-cameras, how you always worry about giving your best to our beloved blinks, how you want to make them happy… We know that, so do blinks.”

The emphasis on the word ‘blinks’ made Jennie smile, they always managed to make her grin after all. “I guess you all are right,” the younger Kim whispered, feeling somewhat better. Her companions never, ever, failed to cheer her up in times of need and sadness.

“Of course we are, dummy,” Jisoo replied with a smirk as she one-side embraced Jennie as well. Lisa, wanting to join, turned around and crawled until she was behind Jennie, back-hugging her tightly but gently.

After sighing and relaxing, bathing into the other girls’ love and warmth, Jennie smiled a little bit wider as she added, “what you have just told me applies to everyone else too, though.”

“Yeah, sometimes Rosie and Chu don’t get appreciated enough despite how hard they work…” Lisa trailed, soon finding her voice again, as she closed her eyes. “It’s just unfair, but then again, blinks do know about that as much as we do. They know how impressive everyone is, and how much dedication we all put into what we do.” She stated, her voice full of tenderness and impressively soft.

Rosé and Jisoo looked up at Lisa, touched by her words. “We all make this work, along with our blinks… This is only possible because we’re at our best when it’s the four of us.” Jennie frowned and shook her head right after saying that. “No, scratch that,” she whispered, then corrected herself. “We are our best selves when it’s the four of us.” Everyone looked at her and embraced her even tighter.

Half an hour later, they all ended up laying down on the bed, all next to each other in peaceful silence as they enjoyed the moment. Lisa’s head was on Jisoo’s chest, while Jisoo’s was right next to Jennie’s, and Rosé was just as Lisa was but with Jennie. They were happy, and that was what mattered.

“Oh, and… Lisa?” 

The youngest of them all hummed, partly asleep, to let Jennie know that she had heard her.

“You look outstanding as you are.”

Lisa blushed slightly but didn’t bother to open her eyes, although she did smile.

“Same goes to Chae,” Jisoo added.

The blonde stared at Jisoo’s eyes and grinned. “Thanks unnie, I could say the same to you and to Jennie.” That statement made both of the Kims smile brightly, although Jennie soon grimaced as she squinted her eyes in thought.

“I do wonder why people said that to Lisa though, I thought that pretty much everyone had noticed that she has gained muscle and that she’s more toned than before.” 

Lisa perked up at that, face red due to embarrassment, as she yelled “unnie~” while she pouted.

“You’re right,” Rosé continued. “That is weird, given how people adore her solo dance… They almost love it as much as we do, so it’s odd that they haven’t noticed so.”

“Not you too, Chaeyoung-ah, please…”

Jisoo’s hum followed next. “Yeah, it is weird… After all, I can pretty much hear people going crazy for Lisa and her dance even to this date despite being done with the tour.”

“Their loss,” Jennie sang innocently despite the devilish smirk that was on her face.

Lisa had blushed so red that she could easily pass for a tomato if she tried so, and that made Rosé chuckle. “Lisa, dear, this is what you get for dating us all.”

“Shuddup! You all are dating each other as well and I don’t hear you embarrassing one another like this,” The brunette exclaimed as her blush began spreading all the way down her neck and up her ears.

“This is what you get for openly flirting with us during concerts then,” Jisoo commented as she pinched one of Lisa’s cheeks and opened widely both her mouth and eyes when she noticed that her face was burning.

Lisa groaned and let herself fall down on the mattress once more, grabbing one pillow and placing it over her face to cover her extreme blush even though it had already been seen by her three companions.

“I wonder where did the fierce Lalisa Manoban go to… Did we leave her up in some stage while we toured?” Jennie teased with a cocky smiled. Both Rosé and Jisoo followed her act and said “yeah” and “most surely” respectively.

After some minutes, Lisa uncovered her face and found herself being stared at by her three unnies. “You three are a huge tease, but I still love you all.”

“The feeling is mutual, and same goes to everyone… I don’t know what I would do without you,” Jennie added, smiling sheepishly, her duality snapping.

Jisoo nodded happily before replying, “always together?”

“Always together.”


End file.
